


The Night of Wild Passion

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 2 bikers, A Dothraki's girlfriend, F/M, Love, The Wildling's boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Drogo gets ready to go to sleep in the back of his biker gang 'The Blood Riders' clubhouse, when he gets paid a visit by a sexy redhead who works for him as a waitress and a dancer...
Relationships: Drogo/Ygritte





	The Night of Wild Passion

**Author's Note:**

> GoT modern AU
> 
> Drogo is 34 yo  
> Ygritte is 28

Drogo walked down the hall from the main part of the clubhouse, which consisted of a bar and dancing area for the girls who worked in his establishment, sighing tiredly, overwhelmed by fatigue... He entered the small room that he used as an office and bedroom, and he removed his black leather vest and biker boots, keeping just his leather pants on... - Drogo? - he heard soft and a bit raspy feminine voice addressing him, and he rubbed his tired eyes once and looked up. - Ygritte, hey - he greeted his most favorite waitress and dancer, a red haired and blue eyed beauty, with a small smile; Ygritte looked especially sexy and desirable on this night, he thought, wearing her black short sleeved _**Def Leppard**_ t-shirt, skinny washed _**Levi's 501**_ jeans ripped on the knees, and a pair of black _**Converse All Star**_ high tops... Just a small glance at her and Drogo felt his tiredness pulling away a bit; he got up from the bed and walked towards the doorway, she stood there, in the door frame, leaning her arms, and a hem of her t-shirt lifted up a bit, revealing the milky white skin of her lower belly; her jeans were lowered in the waist, slightly outlining her hip bone on both sides... His hands gripped her waist, lightly, moving a bit up and lifting the lower part of her t-shirt, revealing her slightly muscled stomach; her belly button was a deep innie, so alluring, so filling any man with an unsatiable desire to stick his finger in it and twirl it in circles; in the next moment he gripped Ygritte's jeans clad butt cheeks with his hands and lifted her in the air; she gripped his waist with her legs, crossing her ankles and encircling him around the middle... He brought her over to his bed, sat her down and took place next to her; she removed her t-shirt and tossed it onto the surface of his work desk, and then she laid him down on his back, crawled upon him and started kissing his neck and collarbone, her left arm stretched, her hand gripping his shoulder, while she grabbed his crotch with her right hand; Drogo, being a half-Cherokee, half Norwegian, felt his Viking blood burning with sexual desire... He gripped her waist and turned her over so that now Ygritte was the one who laid with her back down on his bed, and he was on top of her; they both kneeled on his bed a moment later, facing each other, their half naked bodies being so close to one another that it seemed like they were glued to each other. Ygritte gripped the back of Drogo's neck with her hands, and he put his left hand on the small of her back, putting his right finger on her solar plexus and pulling it downwards, slowly... - Ah! - Ygritte moaned seductively, and quite loudly, when Drogo pushed his index finger into her belly button; she threw her head in the back, her eyes closed, lips parted slightly, and she licked her lips with her tongue; her throat was bared in a submissive manner, her long hair fell down her back like a fiery waterfall... The dawn was nearing when they fell asleep in each other's arms, naked and sweaty, after making love for three times that night, Drogo's right hand draped over Ygritte's stomach, the tip of his index finger hovering above her belly button, and her right hand reached behind his back, gripping his right butt cheek; they had small smiles playing on their lips...


End file.
